


But The Tiefling Is So Delightful

by Purplehuntress3



Series: Oh The Weather Outside Is Frightful [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, Snowed In, basically the boys all get snowed in and have to work out how to spend the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplehuntress3/pseuds/Purplehuntress3
Summary: The boys get snowed in at the Gentleman’s lodge, and they need to figure out a way to past the time.





	But The Tiefling Is So Delightful

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to pure smut. Basically the widomauk server are a bunch of enablers and someone had to write this fic. As of now its just fjordmauk but i will add more of the boys into it. Molly never died but they still met Clay and he joined the group! 
> 
> This fic will be second to Born in a Box so i won’t be updating that often, but each chapter should be able to be read alone so its fine.

“Okay, okay, okay- we won't be long, you guys!” Jester shouted from the porch of the lodge.

The lodge was lent to them by The Gentleman; it was a holiday home of his in the Zemni Fields. It was 3 stories high with 5 bedrooms, a library, a large dining hall, and quite possibly the biggest hot tub Molly had even seen, not that he had seen many in his lifetime. It was also surrounded by a huge forest, separated from civilisation and it took an hour on horseback to get to the nearest village. It was truly the perfect place to recover from stopping the war in Xhorhas.

However, as nice as the building was, it was incredibly understocked, so though they had only arrived yesterday the girls were making a trip to the village for supplies. Though Fjord didn't like it.

“There is a storm coming,” Fjord said, staring up at the sky stoically like he was on the cover of one of Jester's cheesy erotica books. He had one hand grasping at one of the posts of the porch and Molly could see the muscles as they tensed. He knew they were fake but that didn't make them any less appealing. One day he'd like to be pinned down by those arms. Fjord said something else, something about it being winter and how bad winter storms were, but all Molly could think of was snow. He love snow. How cold it was and much fun you could have with it. Snowball fights and snowmen and getting so cold that you to get warmth by huddling and by _other things._ And by other things he meant sex. It might be different here in the lodge, for it was well insulated and the open fire in one (one!) of the living rooms was probably big enough for Clay to stand up in and for Molly to lie down in. He could imagine being curled up in one of the high backed chairs in a silk robe, sipping a hot mug of spiced cocoa. Someone - and that someone changes; at first he was tall, deep green skin and rippling (probably exaggerating) muscles, then it was skinny and piercing blue eyes - comes over and sits in his lap, knees either side of his legs. The mug is discarded in favour of hands on their waist as they kiss, hot and wet by the fire.

Gods, he needed to stop reading Jester's erotica.

By the time he focused back on reality, both Clay and Caleb had made their way out of the lodge. Clay was stood tall in nothing more than loose silk top and a pair of linen trousers. Caleb was completely covered in every blanket and warm thing he could find in the house.

“We'll be fine, Fjord,” Beau said. She herself was also wrapped up quite warmly. A woollen hat knitted by Jester that fit perfectly and a pair of woollen gloves knitted by Nott that fit... not as well but they were thick and kept her warm. She was also wearing Yasha's thick shawl, as the Aasimar woman was not as affected by the cold. “Yasha has like- storm sense.” The face the woman in question made showed she definitely  _ did not _ , but she made not move to correct her kind-of girlfriend.

Nott shuffled forward, as that was all she could do in the 50 layers Caleb had forced on her. Molly had once seen a small child with so many layers on they looked like a star, stiff and unable to move. Nott looked like someone had tried to recreate that image, scarf acting like a mask and covering half her face so that all you could see were those glowing yellow eyes. She gave Caleb a stiff hug before trying to push him back inside.

“It’s too cold for you to be outside,” she said, her words were muffled by the wool. “And you should be asleep anyway- oh, don't give me that look! I know you were up late last night copying spells! Now shoo!” She started to push him back towards the door, and with a quick wave from the small hand that peaked out from the blanket pile Caleb disappeared back inside.

The girls quickly packed up after that, bundling up their things and making their way onto the cart. The horses themselves also had warm coats on, and thick tube socks that were a range of very bright colours. Nott was at the reins with Beau next to her. Yasha waved at them all before disappearing into the invisible enchantment. Jester ran up and gave Fjord a big hug, and the half orc shivered from her cold touch.

“We'll be back soon,” she said, trying to comfort him, but from Molly's point of view it didn't seem to be working. “If there is a storm coming, we'll be back before it.” She gave Fjord a quick pat on the arm before she moved to Clay, giving the firbolg a big hug. She then came to Molly. She looked over at everyone before leaning in so she could whisper in his ear. “If we do end up stranded...” She side glanced at Fjord. “Well, there's one way you can warm up.” She wiggled her eyebrows at Molly and he laughed. She also made a small gesture at Clay. Honestly, he didn't know what to make of Clay. When he had come back from the dead he almost felt like they had replaced him with the firbolg and it had made the first few weeks together a bit tense. But they had gotten close: late nights on watch drinking tea had soothed the tension and now... now he just didn't know what to think of him. He shrugged at Jester.

The girls left into the mid morning sun, the light sparkling off the small layer of snow that- if Fjord was to be believed, would grow in the next few hours. The three of them all returned into the lodge.

~

Fjord was, of course, correct about the storm.

Molly was curled up in the windowsill in his and Fjord's room, warm cup of tea from Clay in his hands. He stared out into the blizzard as it completely obscured the window. The wind howled outside, loud and unrelenting against the lodge. It was evening now, the sun was setting - though he could not see it - and it was getting even harder to see. They had eaten plain rations for dinner, a quick meal that Clay had tried to spice up, but there was only so much he could do with jerky and bread.

The door creaked open and Fjord walked in, closing the door quickly. The lodge was very draughty, and if you didn't keep the doors closed the rooms would lose all the heat. Not that Molly cared, running hot as he did, but it seemed that Fjord's half orc constitution had its extents.

“Jester sent a message,” Fjord said, making his way over to Molly. “She said they had made it to the town before the blizzard had settled in so they were going to stay the night in an inn.” Fjord looked out over Molly's shoulder into the snow. He shivered. “How the fuck are you staying so close to the window? It’s colder than a white dragons breath.” Fjord rubbed his hands up and down his arms and breathed out, his breath visible in the air.

Molly just shoved the hot tea against Fjord's chest, making sure the half orc had a hold of it before he stood and stretched, showing off a thin line of skin as his shirt rode up that he was sure he saw Fjord glance at. “I'm a tiefling: we run hot,” he said simply, taking the tea back and finishing it off. “I thought half orcs had some heat to them.” He raised his eyebrow up at him.

Fjord just rolled his eyes. “Not all of us have infernal heritage in them, Molls.”

_ Oh, he was just setting himself up with that.  _ “Maybe not.” Molly said and smiled devilishly. “But would you like some?”

Fjord turned a deep shade of emerald as he spluttered over a response, and ended up just staring at Molly as the tiefling continued to raise his eyebrow.

“What?” he said. “Come on Fjord, you said it yourself. It’s cold. And I just happen to run a little hotter than the average humanoid. We've been roommates for ages, we've seen each other naked before- and there was that one time in Zadesh when you walked in on me and that courtesan. Let's just fuck to warm up. It'll be like one of Jester's steamy romance novels. ‘h the two were snowed in, and as the fire died they only had each other's bodies for warmth.’” He tried to copy Jester's accent for the last bit, but he was never as good at accents as Fjord. He looked up at the half orc in question, smirk on his lips, but the smile fell as he saw Fjord’s face.

The blush was gone, his eyebrows were raised, and his lips were slightly parted in what could only be described as fear. Molly had only seen Fjord afraid a few times and the fact that he had caused this hurt deeply.

“Fjord- Fjord, it’s okay.” Molly placed his hands on Fjord biceps -  _ Gods _ , they even  _ felt  _ strong - and slowly rubbed his thumbs in a soothing motion. “If you don't want to it’s fine. It was just a suggestion. Just- do us a favour and leave for 20 minutes? I have been horny as fuck since we got here and would like to-” he made a quick jack off motion with his hand which was what finally shook Fjord out of his shock.

“No no- I'm okay with that I want- well- no- yes I do want but- I-” Fjord stumbled over word after word trying to find the right ones, all while Molly was still calmly stroking his biceps. Fjord took a deep breath and stopped speaking, collecting his thoughts. When he started speaking again, his voice was still a bit shaky. “I have only had sex with one other person. Ever. And that- it meant a lot to me. We were in a relationship, and growing up with him and having sex like that it means that since we- we broke up I haven't really been able to do casual. Or meaningless sex.”

Molly smiled softly up at Fjord and took one of his hands to hold Fjord's cheek, feeling him lean into it. “I understand. I do. But, Fjord, just know that between the two of us, because of what we have and what we are - together, and in the group - it would never be meaningless. Never. Sure, it would not be the love the bards sing of - maybe not yet, and maybe it never will. But there is no way we could have sex and there be no strings.” He gave a pat to Fjord’s cheek before moving away. 

Or at least, he tried to, as Fjord’s hand came up and grabbed onto his shoulders. They stood looking each other in the eyes for a few moments, before Fjord leant down and kissed him.

It was awkward to begin with, Fjord's little tusk nubs getting caught on his lip and Molly's own fangs getting in the way a bit. But they quickly found a rhythm, Fjords head tilted slightly as he opened his mouth to let Molly's forked tongue in. The tiefling moved in closer, wrapping his arms around Fjords waist and hanging onto the back of his shirt. Fjord moved his hands up into Molly's hair, twisting it and pulling slightly. The kiss quickly became wet and sloppy, and Molly moved away from Fjords mouth to begin kissing along his jaw and down his neck. Fjord's hand tightened in his hair as Molly nipped and sucked at his pulse point, a small gasp escaping his lips.

Molly pulled back slightly. “Can I- can I leave-” He didn't even have to finish the sentence before Fjord was nodding, pulling Molly back towards his neck while his other hand came up and tried to remove Molly's shirt. Molly placed a brief kiss to the pulse point before he sucked hard, nipping at the skin more than before. Fjord sucked in a deep breath, grinding his hips forward to reveal a  _ very _ interested cock, half hard in his pants. Molly was in the same boat as him, already worked up from the daydreams and his very handsome teammates. He pulled back away from Fjord, pushing him towards one of the beds.

“Clothes,” he said, quickly pulling his top off and then reaching for his trousers. He watched as Fjord did the same, pulling his shirt off and revealing what Jester had once called in the bath house a ‘dad bod’. He had a patch of dark hair at the top of his chest, and a smaller, thicker one below his belly button that disappeared beneath his trousers, which followed his top onto the floor, leaving him in nothing but his small clothes.

Molly pulled his own trousers off, showing that he was not wearing any small clothes at all, and placed his hand on Fjord's chest and pushed him backwards, swaying his hips as he walked, until the backs of Fjord's knees hit the bed and he sat down, hands on Molly's waist. Molly placed a knee beside each of Fjord's hips as he sat in his lap, moving the hand from Fjord's chest to his hair, twisting in the short locks.

“So,” Molly said. “How do you want to do this?” Fjord wasn't listening though, and was instead staring down at Molly's cock. It was of an average size, but what made it fun was the added bits. He was ridged, 4 bumps that he just loved to catch while he jacked off, and he had a Jacob’s ladder of piercings on the underside. After Jester's suggestion he had also invested in a ‘Prince Albert’, the small ring sparkling in the dim light. 

Molly pulled at Fjord's hair. “I asked you a question,” he purred into his ear, and Fjord finally shifted his eyes back up. “There are many ways we can do this. I know I promised to put a bit of my 'infernal heritage' in you but if you're fine with it I wouldn't mind a bit of something else-” and he reached down to palm Fjord's cock, feeling the heat through the small clothes, “-in  _ me _ .” He paused then, waiting for Fjord's reply.

It took a moment for Fjord to think through the options, and he was definitely taking it seriously. Molly could almost hear the cogs turning in Fjord's head as he stared at Molly's chest, avoiding both his eyes and his cock. Eventually Fjord looked back up at him, locking eyes. “I want you to ride me.”

_ Oh,  _ now wasn’t that a beautiful image that came into his mind. Molly had always been a bit of a performer in bed, and from past lovers he knew he looked amazing as he rode them. He smirked, getting up off Fjord's lap and pushing him further up the bed. The half orc went willingly, and groaned as Molly caught a finger under the waist of his small clothes and pulled them off.

He'd seen Fjord's cock before, inevitable in such a small group and the fact that they were roommates, but by the Gods he had never seen Fjord hard and he definitely fit under the class of 'grower'. Molly had slept with half orcs before, not many, but enough to notice that the large size they had was definitely a common trait and not just a one off, and Fjord certainly fit with his brethren. A good 8 inches long, possibly 9, but Molly wasn't really focused on being exact right now, and thick enough that one hand could only just reach around. And he was going to  _ ride that. _

_ Lube.  _ He'd need lube to fit that _ giant, thick, long _ \- lube. Where was the lube?

He got up off the bed, much to Fjord's dismay, and opened up the drawers by his bedside. Molly had already made this place his home, as he did every inn room, spreading his stuff the moment he had claimed the room for the two of them. However, the small vials he always carried with him were not in the drawer, which must mean they were still in his bag. Did he bring his bag upstairs? He scanned the room, looking. Luckily the bag was hanging off a hook on the back of the door. Molly grabbed one of them and threw it at Fjord, who fumbled with it for a second before holding it tightly.

Molly strutted across the room, climbing onto the bed and settling onto Fjord's lap. He smirked at the half orc before grinding his hips down. Both parties moaned at the sweet friction it caused as their cocks slid together. Molly placed his palms flat onto Fjords chest and leant forward, wiggling his ass in the air. “You've got the oil, big guy,” he whispered, and Fjord quickly pulled the lid off the vial and poured the liquid onto his fingers. Once he was done Molly took the vial off him and placed it on the bedside table.

Fjord moved his clean hand to grab Molly's ass, squeezing and pulling the cheeks apart as best as he could. The other wrapped around Molly's cock, sliding up slowly and playing with each ridge, each piercing, leaving the tiefling gasping. The hand quickly left and trailed up to his ass, middle finger circling the puckered hole before slowly pushing in.

The oil was cold, but the difference between that and his skin felt so good. Fjord's finger was thick and blunt and as it pushed in to the second knuckle. Molly had to lean forward and place his forehead to Fjord's chest, panting as he felt the coarse hair beneath his face.

Fjord slowly fucked his finger into Molly, taking his time to move his finger about and stroke at the walls before pulling it out again. He worked Molly up to two fingers, and the feeling of both of them scissoring inside him made Molly grind against Fjord's stomach, moaning loudly.

“So good,” Molly panted, bringing one hand up to play with Fjord's nipple. The half orc sucked in a breath, biting his lip and Molly could feel his hips twitch beneath his but no movement actually came.  _ He has some good restraint _ , Molly thought.  _ Time to break it. _

While Fjord circled a third finger, testing out if Molly could take it, Molly moved his mouth to Fjord’s other nipple, sucking it and taking the bud between his teeth. Fjord gasped and thrust the third finger in, causing Molly to moan. He started to fuck himself back onto the fingers as they delved deeper, searching for his prostate. He continued to suck at Fjord's nipple, using his hand to pinch and play with the other one. Still Fjord let out nothing more than a quick gasp, focused more on Molly's own pleasure.

This time, when Fjord tried to thrust deep, instead of thrusting back to meet his fingers, Molly thrust forward, grinding down on Fjord's cock and _there_ _was a moan._ Fjord's head fell back and his other hand, still on Molly's ass, squeezed hard as his fingers stopped moving. He looked down at Molly, who was smiling playfully as he held the nipple bud between his teeth. Fjord thrust his fingers deep, deeper than before, and the pad of his middle finger brushed against Molly's prostate.

Molly moaned, deep and guttural as Fjord continued to stroke at his prostate. He could feel the half orc’s smile and knew he had to get his own back. Without removing himself from Fjord's fingers he leant over and grabbed the vial from the table, covering his hand in it. He sat back onto Fjord's fingers, making them go deeper, as his head fell back, exposing his neck. Fjord tried to sit up and follow, going in to nose at his neck, but Molly pushed him back down.

Fjord looked up in almost awe at Molly, who just smirked and gave him a wink before he wrapped his hand around Fjord's cock. He took his time, twisting his wrist and using his thumb to play with the slit at the top. He pulled down Fjord's foreskin, stroking the sensitive skin and making the half orc whine. He pulled himself off of Fjord's fingers, feeling ready, but made no move to sit on Fjord's cock.

The half orc looked confused, and he grabbed Molly's hips and tried to pull him forwards but Molly stayed, hovering above him as he squeezed slightly. He then tried to move his fingers back towards Molly's ass but the tiefling batted them away.

“Here's what we're going to do,” Molly said, using his clean hand to stroke up Fjord's chest and twist a nipple. “I am not going to fuck myself on your cock until you beg me to.”

Fjord bit his lip, and chewed on it for a second before opening his mouth to speak. “P- Please?”

Molly pouted, twisted his hand around Fjord's cock and played with the tip, causing a short gasp from the half orc before he shut his mouth with an audible click. “That was, honest to God, the worst attempt at begging I've ever heard.” He twisted the nipple again before he moved his hand up to Fjord's mouth, slipping the thumb between the lips so he could hold it open. He then thumbed at the slit of his cock again, and with the inability to close his mouth Fjord released a long, drawn out moan. “There we go,” Molly whispered. “Listen to you, you sound beautiful.” Molly's compliment seemed to encourage Fjord, and he started to let out little whimpers and groans as Molly continued to move his hand. Eventually he tried to speak again.

“Please, Molls,” he gasped out. “Please- please I need you to- to- I need something more. I need you.” Fjord's head was tilted back and so he didn't see the soft look that overcame Molly's face. He stopped stroking Fjord's cock, causing the half orc to whimper, and instead kept it still as he lined it up. His free hand he moved to one of Fjord's hands his waist, resting on top of it, and Fjord tangled their fingers together as Molly sank down.

Molly had to be honest, he'd taken many a dick in his time, but by the Gods, Fjord's was one of the best. Thick enough to make him feel the stretch but not so big that it hurt, long enough that it hit his prostate the first time but not too long that he couldn't sit fully on Fjord's lap. The moan Molly let out was probably loud enough that the other two in the house would know what they were doing, but honestly Molly never cared about that sort of thing, and even if he normally did, he wouldn't now. Fjord let out a moan of his own, much quieter than Molly's but it was  _ beautiful.  _ His eyes were scrunched up and the hand in Molly's was squeezing hard as his other hand dug into his hip.

Molly untangled their hands and reached behind him to Fjord's legs, repositioning them so his knees were up and bent so he could lean on them. He pushed down, lifting himself up off of Fjord's cock before slowly lowering himself down. He felt hot, hotter than usual, and the cold outside was forgotten as he looked down at the body beneath him.

He found a steady rhythm where Fjord's cock would hit his prostate every third thrust, and at some point Fjord had started to match his thrusts upwards to help. Molly arched his back, head falling backwards to reveal his neck and he heard Fjord groan below him, long and needy as his blunt nails dug into his hips.

Fjord tried to move one of his hands to Molly's cock, but Molly bat it away. “No. You first.” He was determined to make Fjord come first.

Fjord's thrust slowly became more irregular and sloppy, and he was biting at his lip again. Molly moved one of his hands to Fjord's chest and the other to his mouth, once again stopping him from closing it. The change in angle as Molly leant forward made them both groan, and with a twist of his nipple, Fjord was coming. He held onto Molly, not letting him move as he spilt deep inside of him. The sound he made was not a moan but a whimper, small and weak and if Molly wasn't so close to his own orgasm he'd start to worry about who the hell Fjord was fucking before him.

Once Fjord was finished, Molly slowly lifted himself off of him, feeling the come drip down his thighs as he sat on Fjord's thighs and laid his legs straight. Fjord made a beautiful picture beneath him; he was sweaty, his lips bitten and the mark Molly had left on his neck was starting to show. Molly reached down between his legs to his own untouched cock, and it did not take him long before he was spilling all over Fjord's chest.

As they calmed down the rest of the world slowly shifted back to them; the sound of the roaring wind outside, the crackle of the torches. Fjord reached up and pulled Molly to his side, wrapping his arms around him and tucking him against his chest. He buried his face into Molly's hair, careful of his horns, as he held onto him tightly.

“Fjord?” Molly whispered, his voice slightly muffled by a shoulder. He got a hum in reply. “Are you alright?” He felt Fjord's lips moving against his hair as he tried to create words, so Molly lent back so he could look him in the eye. Fjord, though he was so much bigger than Molly, looked so much smaller in this instance.

“Thank you,” Fjord whispered, and it was so quiet that Molly almost didn't hear it over the wind.

He was confused. “It wasn't a ‘thank you’ sort of thing, Fjord. It was a mutual endeavour.” Molly leaned forward and kissed Fjord, and unlike their other kisses it was soft and sweet. He smiled softly as he leant back. “One that, with your permission, I'd like to try again so time.” Fjord smiled back at him and nodded, but the smile left as he yawned widely. Molly laughed a little before tucking himself back against Fjord's chest, pressing a kiss there before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated! Come say hi at huntress-of-the-forest on tumblr!


End file.
